Pequeno Pássaro Sonhador
by AKiraSekai
Summary: A garota pareceu acordar, e levantou mais uma vez os olhos azuis para ele. Gakupo viu, refletido naquele olhar, gratidão e uma admiração assustadoramente grande, e sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável. ::Gakupo x Rin::


**PEQUENO PÁSSARO SONHADOR**

**Shipper: **Gakupo/Rin**  
Avisos: **A primeira pessoa que vier aqui com reviews de apoio a Gakupo/Luka ou Len/Rin, terá uma resposta não muito legal. Estejam avisados.  
E, pelo amor de Miku, tenham bom senso.**  
Disclaimer: **O programa _Vocaloid_ não é de minha autoria, nem os personagens dessa fanfic.  
Essa historia não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

Uma noite fria não tinha nenhum tipo de atrativo especial para qualquer tipo de festividade, disso ele tinha absoluta certeza. Mas seu nobre sangue samurai jamais permitiria que ele negasse qualquer tipo de pedido que viesse de uma jovem delicada.

Mesmo quando não havia sido um pedido... E a jovem _não era_ delicada.

Mais cedo naquele dia, havia recebido um telefonema de Meiko, onde a jovem ordenara, aos berros, que ele comparecesse à festa que ela estava organizando.

E, por causa do seu nobre sangue samurai, Gakupo estava agora caminhando pelas ruas, naquele inverno pavoroso, usando uma roupa ridícula da Idade Média.

Claro, ele havia considerado ir vestido de samurai, mas Meiko o ameaçara de morte se ele ousasse aparecer em sua festa à fantasia sem uma fantasia. E, para Gakupo, vestir-se de samurai não era se fantasiar.

Era uma lástima que Meiko soubesse disso.

Ao virar uma esquina, no caminho já decorado para a casa da mulher – Meiko vivia fazendo festinhas aleatórias em sua casa e obrigando as pessoas a comparecer nelas, Gakupo deparou-se com uma janela – bastante conhecida, por sinal – com a luz acesa. Parou no meio da rua e piscou, confuso.

Podia jurar que estava atrasado.

Sem hesitar, caminhou com passos ligeiramente apressados até o local, subindo os poucos degraus que havia na entrada da pequena casa. Tocou a campainha, esperando pacientemente – embora estivesse congelando – ser atendido.

O que não demorou muito.

A porta abriu, revelando um par de olhos azuis debaixo de uma franja farta e loira, que, naquele momento, estava solta. Kagamine Rin olhou para o homem à sua frente, confusa e curiosa.

- Huh...? Gakupo-_senpai_? – Indagou, observando logo em seguida as roupas que ele usava. – Está indo à festa da Meiko-_san_?

Embora a resposta fosse óbvia, Rin afastou-se da porta, dando passagem ao samurai, que não hesitou em entrar. Ele notou que a garota usava uma simples camisola, e estranhou isso. Tinha certeza que Meiko também havia convidado ela.

- Ah, estou sim. – Respondeu, observando a garota fechar a porta e passar por ele, voltando a sentar no chão em frente à televisão e pegando o controle do PlayStation 2 para continuar seu jogo. – Você não vai...? – Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, não, não. – E ela sorriu, embora Gakupo pudesse jurar que viu sinal de tristeza em seus olhos. – Não vou. – Ela concluiu, sem desgrudar os olhos do jogo.

- Por que não? – Insistiu o samurai, tomando a liberdade de sentar-se numa das poltronas, observando atentamente a garota jogar. – E por que Len não ficou com você? - Completou, notando a falta do irmão gêmeo da garota.

Rin hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ah... Você sabe... Meiko-_san _está fazendo essa festa para... – E nesse momento ela soltou o controle sobre as pernas e olhou para o chão, escondendo os olhos sob a franja, sem ligar para as grandes letras vermelhas anunciando um "Game Over" que apareceram na tela da televisão. - ... Anunciar seu namoro com o Kaito-_niisan_. – Gakupo entendeu o recado, sabia que a garota gostava de Kaito. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela continuou: - Len aproveitou a oportunidade para se declarar para a Miku-_chan_, e eu não queria atrapalhar. – Então ela levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso falso que enganaria qualquer um. Menos Gakupo. – Como Meiko-_san_ me informou que era para ir acompanhada, achei melhor ficar em casa. – Concluiu finalmente, sorrindo para o samurai e voltando a atenção ao jogo, reiniciando-o.

Houve um longo minuto de silêncio, no qual Gakupo, pensativo, ficou observando a garota recomeçar o jogo do último ponto em que havia salvado.

E, depois de um tempo, antes que pudesse perceber, sua voz já tinha saído:

- Não quer ir comigo?

Os olhos intensamente azuis de Rin fixaram-se nele imediatamente, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas numa expressão confusa.

- Isso é sério? –Perguntou descrente, arregalando os olhos quando Gakupo apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Você pirou?! E a Luka-_senpai_?! Ela ia me matar!

Foi a vez de Gakupo sentir-se confuso.

- O que a Luka tem a ver com isso?

Rin piscou.

- Como assim? Você e a Luka não... Quero dizer... – Ela corou e mordeu os lábios, procurando as melhores palavras. - ... Estão juntos?

Mais um minuto de silêncio, antes que Gakupo entendesse a situação. O samurai riu da pergunta, embora já estivesse acostumado com ela.

- Ah, não, não! – Ele sorriu, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. – Por que todos me perguntam isso? – E riu mais um pouco antes de explicar: - Não estamos juntos, não. Por sermos os mais velhos, gostam de nos colocar em duetos, entende? Eles acham que nossas vozes, mais maduras que as de vocês, formam uma combinação legal. Por isso não é raro nos verem juntos, estão sempre pedindo para gravarmos novas músicas. Mas não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento. – Ele riu mais diante da expressão surpresa de Rin, e adicionou: - E, mesmo que tivéssemos alguma coisa, Luka está viajando e é bondosa demais, ela não ia se importar se eu te levasse a uma festa como minha companhia.

- Ah, sim... Entendo... Tem razão... – Rin baixou os olhos, envergonhada por ter pensado que os dois estavam juntos, fixando os olhos azuis no controle sobre seu colo. Suas mãos pálidas brincaram distraidamente com os botões, mergulhada em pensamentos. Como ela não falou mais nada, Gakupo insistiu:

- Então...? Quer ir?

A garota pareceu acordar, e levantou mais uma vez os olhos azuis para ele. Gakupo viu, refletido naquele olhar, gratidão e uma admiração assustadoramente grande, e sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável.

- Quero sim! – Rin respondeu, animada. Levantou-se de um salto, desligando imediatamente o PlayStation e sorrindo de verdade agora. – Ainda tenho guardado aquele vestido amarelo que usei na série _Evil_ que gravei com o Len. É parecido com o de uma princesa medieval, acho que vai combinar com sua roupa...

- Sim, eu sei qual é. – Ele comentou, sorrindo diante da animação repentina da garota. – Então vá lá se arrumar que eu espero aqui. Só não demore, já estamos bem atrasados!

A garota concordou mais uma vez, agitando os cabelos loiros ao acenar positivamente com a cabeça e sair correndo em direção ao quarto, os ânimos imediatamente renovados. Gakupo observou-a pelo corredor até entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, ainda sentado no sofá e sorrindo para si mesmo, contagiado pela animação da garota.

_"Realmente, se tivéssemos alguma coisa, Luka não ia se importar se eu te levasse à festa.  
Mas, como não temos nada... Não vejo problemas em te levar como algo mais que uma simples companhia. Talvez depois de hoje eu precise economizar. Quanto deve custar uma aliança?"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Iniciada: 19/07/2009  
Finalizada: 19/07/2009_

**N/A:**

Faz uma penca de meses que eu não escrevo nada, uma penca de meses que eu estou com essa idéia e uma penca de meses que eu _quero_ escrever alguma coisa.

Daí eu escrevi.

Quem não gosta do casal, não precisa comentar. Dik.  
Quem gostou da fic, eu ficaria muito grata em receber um comentário. S2

O título é em homenagem a uma das músicas que tem uma versão de dueto entre Gakupo e Rin: "_Yume Miru Kotori", _ou _"Dreaming Little Bird"_.  
Quem quiser ouvir, procure no Youtube que tem.


End file.
